The Life of Plague
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Takes place in 1347. Plague, an insane eighteen-year-old girl, wants nothing more than to watch Europe perish. After she and her younger siblings (Buboe and Nick) were kicked out of Europe for witchcraft, Plague vowed to get revenge. Now, she has finally come up with the most crazy idea on how to get her revenge. Let's see how Plague does it!


Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm HappyDreamLands, and I'm here for the fourth story I've written here on Fanfiction called "The Life of Plague"! This is a somewhat dark comedy story about an insane eighteen-year-old girl named Plague who wants nothing more than to get revenge on the people of Europe, the place where she and her younger siblings were kicked out of after being accused of witchcraft.

This is actually the first original story I've ever come up with on my own and stuck with, and I'm so happy I wrote it. I made this story in 9th grade when we were assigned to write a story about the Bubonic Plague, a disease that killed millions of people in Europe back in the 1300s (also the time period of this story).

Since this story involves witchcraft, and this scary disease is the main focus, I was going to push the rating up... but it's really more of a funny story than a scary one.

Plague's younger siblings are Buboe (female, youngest) and Nick (male, middle child. _Get it? 'Bubonic Plague?'_ ). They often try to keep Plague from going through her crazy ideas, but this mostly doesn't help the case. I nicknamed these three "The Sick Siblings".

You'll learn more about Buboe and Nick in the story. Here's 'The Life of Plague', everyone!

* * *

 _Prologue:_

There are many stories revolving around what caused the Bubonic Plague in the first place. A lot of researchers say it was rats, and only rats. Back when the plague was happening, people thought it was cats and dogs to blame. However, this story is probably one of the most well-supported theories ever told...

 _The Gobi Dessert, 1347..._

Several centuries ago, there were three siblings who lived out deep in the Gobi Dessert. This place was well-heated and mainly deserted, which made it the ideal place for them to live. In the middle of the dusty land, there was a tiny, gray house that had sagging foundation and tear marks all across it.

This was the house that they lived in, and Plague loved it particularly for it's color. She loved dark colors (but not nearly as much as her little sister, who took the obsession up to eleven.)

One day in 1347, Plague was going about her usual business. She was upstairs in her room, intently analyzing a large sheet of paper whilst mixing something in a black, bulky cauldron. She kept looking back and forth between the paper and the mixture, adding different ingredients into the big bucket each time. There were so many ingredients written on the paper, it made you wonder what she could've been making.

Meanwhile, the two younger siblings trudged up the stairs and quietly hid behind the door of Plague's room. They always liked pulling pranks and startling her while she was trying to work on one of her 'evil schemes'. Nick approached the inside of the room first, peering out at the large cauldron and Plague's back facing him, then finally shouted, " _ **Sister!**_ "

Plague jumped, quickly snatching one of the ingredients out of the air before the wrong amount landed into the bucket. She whipped her head around angrily and hardened her face. " _ **Brother!**_ Must thou _**always**_ interrupt me while I'm trying to stir up one of my brilliant concoctions?!" Plague was a master of witchcraft.

"But sister!" Nick explained, siddling up beside Plague on her falling-apart-bed, along with Buboe. "Thou wanted to help thou with your new brew! Right, sister Buboe?" Buboe only nodded. Buboe was irrationally obsessed with the color black, and thus covers herself in large amounts of black clothing, including a heavy scarf over her mouth. Plague and Nick never understood how she didn't collapse from heat exhaustion.

Plague shook her head, her face softening. "Brother Nick," she said happily, eagerly grabbing his shoulders, "you are simply dashing your way along the fine art that is witchcraft!" Plague got up from her bed and retrieved the paper she was studying earlier from the floor (it had floated there when Nick startled her.) When she sat back down on the bed, she pointed at something on the paper. "What does this say, siblings?"

Buboe and Nick leaned in closer to the paper, looking up at each other in confusion afterwards. Nick slanted his eyebrows at Plague. "... I can't _**tell**_ thou, sister, because I can't read! And thou **_promised_** thou would teach me if thee gave your bloody rat a piece of cheese, and I gave him _**three!**_ " Nick motioned to the gray rat, Chronic, who was in a steel cage on the desk near Plague's bed. He was knawing on the lock.

Plague rolled her eyes, ignoring Nick's display. "Well, I'll tell thou what this says..." Plague urged slowly, pausing and smiling with pride. "... It says 'Project Nursery Rhyme'!" she exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together. The other siblings looked on at their elder, extremely confused. "Uh... what's that mean?" Nick asked, tilting his head slightly.

Plague held up the paper. "Well, remember when those _**scoundrels**_ kicked us out of Europe seven years ago? Well, I've devised a plan in order to _**get revenge**_ on those retched people! So here's the plan: this here mixture I made in my cauldron has the ability to kill up to 75 million people, simply by touching it! So, I plan to find a way to spread this mixture all over Europe, and then people will be so affected by it that they'll make up a nursery rhyme that will be remembered for centuries to come! Muahahaha!"

Nick cringed hard at Plague, as if she threw up all over her bed and refused to clean it up. Buboe scooched away from Plague. "... What? It's a brilliant plan!" Plague cackled, ignoring her siblings' disapproving looks.

"But, sister... isn't that going a little too far?" Nick asked bluntly. "Nonsense!" Plague waved her hand in the air breezily, dismissing Nick's claim. Suddenly, she perked up. "And I know just how to spread this disease..."

She got up from her bed and unlocked Chronic's cage. After Plague and her siblings were kicked out of Europe, on the way out she found the rat on the side of one of the roads. She smuggled him out of the country without any of the officials finding out.

"Follow me outside!" Plague coaxed, running out the door with Chronic and the cauldron. Buboe and Nick nervously turned to each other. Even though their sister was deeply out of her mind, her crazy plans never got way out of hand. They ran out the door after her and went outside.

... After Plague set up the cauldron, she held up Chronic to her face. " _ **He'll spread pestilence**_ ," she whispered deviously. " _PESTILENCE?!_ " Nick and Buboe yelled (well, Buboe sounded like a few muffles.) Plague looked back at her siblings' terrified faces and smiled. She held up the cauldron and poured the potion on Chronic's back. She held him in her hand. "This potion increases Chronic's kill rate by 5,000,000,000,000,001 percent! That's enough to kill all of Europe! Chronic, you're going on a trip!"

 _Epilogue:_

Despite her siblings' warnings, Plague sent Chronic on a $23.04 boat trip to Europe and he spread the disease all over the country. Much to Plague's liking, the nursery rhyme 'Ring Around The Rosie' came about soon enough. Also, since the officials who escorted Plague and her siblings out of the country were wiped out as well, they were able to move back into the country.

However, since Plague had directly touched Chronic whilst he had the potion on him, she and her siblings fell ill as well. Somehow they lived and opened an amusement park. If you are confident you have a strong immune system, come on down to Bubonic Plague: The Amusement Park whenever you get a chance!

* * *

Author's Note: And that's 'Life of Plague', everyone! That story is a little different from the things I usually write, but I love the way this came out. I'm definitely going to continue this soon, but for now let's concentrate on the sequel of Monster Maker!

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
